


Room of Required Sleepovers

by Hazazel



Series: Daisuga week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Daisuga Week 2015, Day 6, Fight me on my houses hc, M/M, Trans Character, some underage drinking but really it's not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is absolutely sure this could turn out so bad – even without Suga-the-Prefect whispering it repeatedly into his ear as they walk toward the astronomy tower – but it's too late to back down, now. And, if he is lucky, he gets to see Suga a little tipsy. That, he wouldn't want to miss.<br/>“Merlin, Suga, if you don't stop panicking we'll probably get caught because of your anxious vibes !”<br/>He squeaks – it's cute, but Daichi thinks most things Suga does are cute, so it probably doesn't really count.<br/>“Who decided to make that Prefect party again ?”</p><p>Daisuga week, day Six : Hogwarts or Sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room of Required Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six : Hogwarts or Sleepover
> 
> Both both both both I want the magical sleepovers ! I love Harry Potter so much and Sorting people is my favourite game and I want to see other people's HC about this !

Daichi is absolutely sure this could turn out so bad – even without Suga-the-Prefect whispering it repeatedly into his ear as they walk toward the astronomy tower – but it's too late to back down, now. And, if he is lucky, he gets to see Suga a little tipsy. _That_ , he wouldn't want to miss.

“Merlin, Suga, if you don't stop panicking we'll probably get caught because of your anxious vibes !”

He squeaks – it's cute, but Daichi thinks most things Suga does are cute, so it probably doesn't really count.

“Who decided to make that Prefect party again ?”

“Kuroo, who else ? I heard Bokuto was involved too.”

“Slytherins are making this ?! With help from Gryffyndors ? And we're going there _willingly_ ?”

“You're in Ravenclaw, not Grandmahouse, Suga… And hey, I'm a Gryffyndor. We're not that bad, are we ?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Shit Ryuu HIDE people are coming !”

“Move move _move_ there's enough space behind that tapestry !”

They exchange a glance, and Suga waves his hand in a clear sign he gives up on any authority he might have for this night.

“Tanaka, Noya, we're not going to take you to the Headmaster, stop trying to fit inside this _obviously_ too small space.”

“Eeeh, really ?”

“Really,” and Suga may or may not hide a smile behind his sigh. Sly. “Don't forget that silencing spell on your feet. What are those made for, if not for sneaking around at night ?”

They creep out of the tiny hole with suspiciously large boxes in their hands and scurry off to the dormitories. The rest of the walk is quiet, because the excuse of “patrolling the corridors” can't really be used when they're not going anywhere near the dormitories. It doesn't matter, they've known each other long enough not to be bothered by silence – it actually feels nice to walk and let their arms brush and smile when they cross eyes.

“Ok, we're here,” Suga starts shuffling around the ugly troll tapestry. “Is there a password we should know ?”

“Nah, they told me they check every few minutes to let people enter.”

“That's quite elaborate… do you think we should tell people ? They seem to party quite often.”

“Would explain Kuroo's incredible bedhead.”

“Won't explain why he's one of the top students nonetheless.”

“He's friends with the 4th year Ravenclaw, Kenma ? I think they study together.”

“Who ?”

“The one with the very selective hair-dye potion, you know.”

They have to stop discussing people's hair as a door opens right behind the tapestry – _yeah_ , Daichi thinks, _Room of Requirement_ _to hold secret parties instead of secret armies…_

*

Suga can't understand why the party is worse with Oikawa being here. Really, Hufflepuff's Prefect should be more…

No, there's no way Oikawa french-kissing Kuroo while holding a Butterbeer in each hand isn't _completely_ what Oikawa is like. Bokuto is making hooting noises from the other side of the room and Kuroo, licking his lips when they break apart, answers with a large wolfish grin. It looks more like a sleepover than a party, with sleeping bags scattered throughout the room for the Prefects (minus Asahi, who cancelled at the last minute because they have “homework, Suga, not _parties_ with people that drink and _talk_ ”, minus Ushijima that seems to disappear every time Oikawa is not willing to talk about Quidditch, plus Bokuto because if Kuroo is here then so is he). Suga has, for the moment, done little more than sit next to the candy bowl, and stare at Daichi. He looks uncomfortable, trapped inside Kiyoko and Yui's gossip circle. Suga sends him a weak supporting smile, that Daichi doesn't answer. He almost looks sick, Suga realises, and he tries to get up to ask if he wants to leave, but then Oikawa is sitting so close he could be on his lap and handing him a bottle of Butterbeer. Escaping from this is as tricky as it sounds.

*

Why is Oikawa sitting this close to Suga ? Is he… _flirting_ ? Daichi is too sober to deal with this but there is no way he will touch anything that may contain alcohol and _then_ spend the night with Kuroo and Oikawa, so he just has to sit there, next to the equally pissed-off-but-not-leaving Yui that might hex anyone that dares disturb her and Kiyoko, now that they have brought up the topic of Runes and how “the teacher's translation was _sooo_ wrong, could you believe it ?” Suga was drinking his second Butterbeer and talking excitedly about Charms with Oikawa, and it's endearing, and Daichi wants to leave so bad – he jumps when a hand lands on his shoulders.

“Daichi,” Suga's words are a tiny bit slurred together but he seems okay altogether, since he managed to get this close without him noticing “we should leave. You look bad.”

“Leave ? So soon ?”

Oh no _oh no_ Kuroo heard them and now he's brandishing an empty Butterbeer bottle over his head. How he can lecture Daichi without sounding drunk at all is a mystery but maybe it's because too much alcohol at once cancels the effects. He's clearly had too much, though, considering what he announces as his grand idea of a game.

“Spin the bottle !”

*

Daichi is so green Suga giggles a bit. He promptly shuts up when Oikawa reminds him he'll have to play. It's not like he has big secrets, though. Everybody knows for – well, the fact that there are two male Prefects this year in Ravenclaw is partly due to the fact that he was too quiet before being named one and then overwhelmed by the fact that being Prefect along with Ushijima really made him a girl and _no_. Asahi and Oikawa are the Hufflepuff Prefects, after all, so this year is just one big bunch of surprises rolled together. But really, that's it, no more big secrets, Daichi made him promise not to keep those to himself after he was done freaking out for misgendering him for so long. And they won't ask questions about the little, silly secrets, like, say, the fact that he wrote his entire Astronomy essay using Wikipedia because _seriously_ , wizards need to expand their research horizon a little, and Muggleborns like him could help.

And everybody knows Daichi and him have massive crushes on each other so no problem on this side as well.

“Aaaaall _right_ !” Bokuto is way too fired up and almost shatters the bottle when spinning it, “It lands oooon… Michimiya.”

Yui smiles – her smile that tells people she can and _will_ hex them if necessary – and picks Dare. Suga expects she'll have to kiss someone but no, Kuroo is too much of an idiot for this and instead she has to circle the room twice hopping on one foot and holding her nose from under the other leg. Sober, Suga would find that ridiculous and a little endearing, but they're all kind of drunk, he really _is_ a little tipsy, and they _must_ watch with awe and then explode in laughter.

“Oh Merlin, you're all being stupid,” but Yui looks a little proud as she sits back, “my turn to spin !”

It lands on Kiyoko, who has to give Oikawa a neck kiss without breathing for a minute, and then on Bokuto, who smooches Daichi's foot as if his life was at stake, and then it's his turn.

“There's no way I'm picking Dare, Kuroo, look at that face of yours and tell me you can be trusted ! Truth.”

Silence. He's the first to pick Truth and he can feel the mood shift from playful Dares to trial mode in no time.

“Sugawara Koushi. Tell us about…”

*

If Daichi has to spill one more secret – and hear Yui's corrections, because _hell_ if if she is going to let him skip the most embarrassing parts – he is going to kill Bokuto and his stupid habit of hooting when he laughs too loud. Or Oikawa for asking him how it was when he first kissed someone. “Wet and sloppy, my dear Daichi, don't cover it _that_ well,” Yui had said, “It felt like kissing a jellyfish straight out of the sea”. He should learn to kiss before thinking about choosing Dare to be asked to kiss Suga. He was surprised to learn Oikawa and him used Muggle artefacts for their Astronomy research, though, he will have to ask Suga how that works. Later, though. Because it's Suga's turn again and he picked Dare – Daichi sent him a warning glance but he didn't notice, too focused on eye-battling Oikawa and that damned pretty smile of his.

“Suga, pick Sawamura's arm and don't let go until the end of the party.”

Is that supposed to be an inconvenience ? Daichi snickers, holding his arm out with a “Mylord”, and Suga graciously takes it up. They've been hand holding for weeks – ok, months – so this almost looks like a step back, but whatever makes Oikawa happy.

*

What Oikawa is playing at is not hard to guess. Matchmaking, that's what, and Suga is going to cast a Bat-Bogey hex at him if he keeps doing it this badly. It's not like him and Daichi needed anyone's help to realise they were crushing on each other, so if Kuroo could stop pretending he didn't see them snog just two days ago, it would be great. Oikawa might realise something is happening.

“Spin the bottle” eventually dies down, which is also great, because Kiyoko stoically dancing the macarena after casting Wingarduim Leviosa on herself was really to much to bear, and they end up snuggling under a pile of blankets that magically appeared when Bokuto asked for them. Oikawa is muttering about how annoying Ushijima is, always telling him he should be in Ravenclaw and be his Keeper, but really Iwaizumi is the “best Beater that ever was and if Kunimi would just freaking remove his broom from his ass he'd be the best Seeker _ever_ – no offence Daichi but Hinata is not even _close_ to best” and they'd “eventually win against Ravenclaw for once damn it I hate this guy”. Daichi's feet are cold on his legs, but Suga is sitting on his stomach and too snug to move. Bokuto shouldn't have drunk that last Butterbeer, because he's been moping about Akaashi and asking them to hold hands for about ten minutes without noticing they already were doing that.

*

It's four AM, Daichi needs sleep, Oikawa apparently needs his beauty sleep, if Bokuto doesn't sleep Akaashi is “going to murder someone, have you seen their face when they're angry, Godric Gryffyndor would flee”, and yet no one is even making a move out of the heat cocoon. Frankly, they're too well seated to dare try that, and they've come to this hour of the night where talking with your mouth only half controlled by your brain is not only socially acceptable but required for comprehension reasons. Daichi needs ten minutes to find the word – they're wasted, _completely wasted_ , he didn't even drink. When he says it aloud, Oikawa snorts, “No joke, Daichi”, and sinks back under Kuroo's legs. Suga knocked the air out of him when he sat on his stomach but now everything is perfectly perfect – _Prefect_ – he really should not be allowed to make jokes when not-dunk. Suga is laughing like crazy, crushing his stomach even more, or maybe he's just feeling the magic sparkle deep down because Suga is freaking beautiful like this. All the alcohol he didn't drink is probably getting to his head a little, and he'll blame that when people will ask him why he started kissing Suga, tomorrow morning.

*

Yui left the cocoon first, and crawled into her sleeping bag without a word. Kiyoko soon followed, and now they're sleeping side by side. Oikawa is now huddled in a corner, and sending magical paper planes to Iwaizumi – no doubt telling him how Suga betrayed their marriage by dating someone else and he “didn't even know, Iwa-chan, I feel so betrayed !” Bokuto whined because if they all leave, it looks like a double pillow date and he is not ready to commit yet. He eventually managed to drag Kuroo away to snuggle with Oikawa, which leaves Daichi and him alone in the huge blanket pile. Not that he's complaining. Daichi's hand has been stroking his back slowly, softly, and they're kissing whenever they find the energy to move their heads, and he wouldn't mind falling asleep to that, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi is not the party pooper, since they don't really go to parties. Daichi is the party pooper that starts cleaning the room at 1AM because he didn't drink and all the others are either overexcited and not coherent or comatose and not coherent. Suga is a happy drinker, Oikawa a cuddly drinker, Bokuto and Kuroo… well, Brokuto and Kubro. You understand. (Oikawa charmed his binder to have tiny dancing aliens on it and Suga thinks it's ay cooler than concealing charms. And yes Oikawa is in Hufflepuff fight me)


End file.
